The Little Death
by Erimthar
Summary: Amy Madison has something nasty in store for Buffy and her Slayer Army. Takes place in Season 8 comics following "Time of Your Life." Warning: f/f erotic elements.
1. Chapter 1

Buffy started awake for what seemed like the twentieth time, seconds away from doing a faceplant onto the keyboard of her laptop computer. Jumping 200 years into the future and back, it seemed, had left her with a bit of jet lag. Major time zone issues.

What had especially _not_ been helpful was to come back to find the castle she'd been using as a command base destroyed, and several more of her girls dead. From one flavor of badness to another, and no time to go somewhere alone and cry for a while. She wondered if eventually, she'd stop wanting to.

This abandoned nuclear bunker they'd broken into was a temporary stopgap at best. They'd managed to jury-rig a tap into a nearby trunk line for electricity, but most of their tech had been left behind in the ruins of the old place. There were useable food and water supplies stockpiled in the bunker – most of it older than Buffy – but no running water and damned little privacy.

And it was only a matter of time before they were discovered.

"Buffy-chan? Are you coming to bed?"

Buffy closed her eyes and smiled. _There are finally some good things showing up in the world too, though_, she reminded herself. _There's Satsu._

"Just doing a little real-estate search," Buffy said with a yawn. "We're a little short on funds at the mo, but I'm thinking something in a secret island lair in the South Seas. With an active volcano, a doomsday death ray, and a nice missile defense system."

"With or without shark-based perimeter defenses? I think I know a tiki god who can offer you a deal."

Buffy looked over at Satsu, who stood in the doorway of the concrete cubicle-with-a-camp-bed that was serving as their "bedroom." She was wearing a size-XL white Pixies t-shirt, a pair of powder-blue ankle socks, and that was about all.

Buffy swallowed hard. "On second thought, I'm… I'm _totally_ coming to bed."

Satsu beamed at her. "Want me to put you to sleep?"

Buffy let Satsu lead her by the hand to the bed. "If you're thinkin' what I'm thinkin', I don't know if sleep is a big part of the agenda."

Satsu put her hand under Buffy's chin and raised up her sleepy head. "Let me show you," she whispered, and kissed her tenderly. Buffy felt herself falling backwards onto the bed.

* * * * *

More than a hundred miles away, Amy Madison started with a gasp as an alarm went off in her head. She smiled triumphantly. "Finally! What the hell took them so long?"

"What's that, sugar pants?" asked Warren absently, not looking up from whatever damned thing it was he was tinkering with tonight.

"Buffy and her little Harajuku girl are finally going at it again. I thought maybe I'd have to do something more to push them together. I guess the hornies crawling around in her Victoria's Secrets must finally be too much for her."

Warren looked at her with what probably would have been a disgusted look, if he'd had any skin at all on his face (or indeed, anywhere on his body). "Tell me again why you're so interested in helping Buffy Summers with her sex life?"

"Because, Warren, sweetie, a Slayer without passion is nothing but a dyke with a pointy stick in her hand. With my new toy I can rob her of her fight. I can take away her fire. I can make her wonder why she even gets up in the morning."

"And not just Buffy. All of them. I can turn all the Slayers on earth into a bunch of hollow-eyed losers in trashy skirts."

Warren had already seemed to lose interest. "Well, good," he said, barely even bothering with sarcasm. "Try not to underestimate that bunch this time. Your last few efforts haven't exactly been highlight reel material."

Amy made a dismissive sound. "You should talk, Mr. Limp Missile," she called. But she was already scampering off toward her room. Time was wasting.

On the sideboard in her bedroom stood a most unusual statuette. Carved from some iron-hard type of wood, it depicted a miniature tree trunk, rising about ten inches from its base. Spiralling around the length of the trunk was a scaly serpent. Its head, pointing straight up, formed the uppermost tip of the whole piece, which in its entirely was about as thick around as Amy's forearm. The whole thing was wreathed in an eerie blue-green cold flame, like the aurora borealis.

Oh, yes. Buffy and Satsu were definitely _active_, somewhere.

Amy took down the carving, set it on the stone floor, and quickly slid off her jeans and shirt and underpants. A little scared thrill coursed through her, as it always did. This was going to hurt. Quite a lot, at first. But it would be worth it. Well worth it.

She straddled the fiery carving, holding it in place with one hand, and, gritting her teeth, sank down slowly around it.

* * * * *

On her back, on the bed, in the dark, quiet room, Buffy smiled as her head swam with exhaustion and pleasure. Satsu's fingertips tickled her up and down her sides, her hips, her legs… enough to make her smile and shiver, but gentle enough not to jar her with laughter. Between her thighs, her lover did wonderful things to her. Dreamy-soft wonderful, moreso than the usual tangy-sharp wonderful.

_Can't tell her how much I love her_, thought Buffy as she slid deeper into bliss. _They haven't invented good enough words yet._ She took a deep, sighing breath as she felt herself soar past the point of no return. There were stars flashing in her head, and a vision of soft brown almond eyes. The stars, and the eyes, seemed to go on forever and ever and ever…

Satsu crept quietly up alongside Buffy, who breathed softly and regularly, sound asleep. For a long time she just gazed at Buffy's dreaming face. She looked so beautiful in slumber, her fears and worries forgotten for a little while. Sighing with contentment, Satsu snuggled up, her face buried in sweet-scented honey-golden hair, and let her own dreams claim her.

* * * * *

Amy Madison lay curled up, naked, on the floor of her bedchamber, next to the now-glistening serpent-sculpture. Its fiery halo had been extinguished, for the moment. Amy shivered, her body covered in a sheen of sweat as she lay on the cold flagstones. A few minutes in a fetal position would help her stop shaking, and the soreness would go away by morning. Eyes closed, she gulped and smiled as she felt the warm power roiling around in her empty womb, like a belly full of brandy on a winter's night.


	2. Chapter 2

Several days passed. Buffy continued to plan what she and her little army would do next, and to make up for lost time with Satsu.

For the former job, she could have used Xander's help, but she'd sent him and his girlfriend Renee home to spend a week with her parents in San Diego. Recent events – specifically, Renee's messy death and astonishing return – had been terribly hard on them both, and they deserved a little time to breathe.

Buffy had, in fact, been letting her Slayers off in small shifts for R&R. The girls were understandably getting restless – they were Slayers, but they were human. The youngest of them were now 17 or 18, and most of them had gone through the heart of their teens with not much in the way of social lives. Buffy certainly knew how that felt.

She worried about them as she sent them off on their short vacations into a world that seemed to be getting even more dangerous than usual for their kind. But she had to be a general, trusting to the abilities and resourcefulness of her soldiers. She couldn't afford to let herself become a foster-mother.

Her time with Satsu kept her centered. Quite often, it also produced pale, cold flames on a carving in a certain bedchamber miles away… and a session of grunting, straining, and sweating by a certain very determined wicked witch.

* * * * *

Willow glided above the treetops in the Scottish forest, trying to keep an eye on Dawn, Buffy's younger sister. Dawn was a centaur just now, for reasons not entirely clear, and had taken an interest in running for miles and miles along the overgrown tracks and disused pathways of the deep woods. Willow worried about her a lot, and felt the need to be on hand in case Dawnie ran into one of the forest's proven dangers (natural and otherwise), or strayed too close to travelled areas where the mundanes might glimpse her.

Recent events – or rather, recent _future_ events – had left Willow almost obsessively concerned for her precious friends. She had to stay focused. Had to keep the love. Had to.

For some reason, Willow had been seeing snakes all day. Not real snakes, necessarily, but things that made her think of snakes. Trees, hair, patterns in the grass. It was odd. Maybe she just needed to get laid. Not that that had been lacking lately, with Kennedy back at her side. Recently, though, the thought of glistening, serpentine things made her feel squirmy in her lower parts, for reasons best left…

The thought gave Willow pause. The woman who filled a troubling portion of her thoughts lately – and "woman" was nowhere near the right word, she knew – had never actually _summoned_ her before. If she wanted to do so, would these thoughts be the method she used?

She swooped down to collect a reluctant Dawn and herd her back toward the shelter. A little journey was in order, it seemed.

Dawn stayed outside the bunker to get a drink of water, which was something of an involved process that involved bending _way_ over a rain barrel without letting anyone see down her top. It was either that or about 200 dixie cups. Getting a drink was an elaborate and embarrassing ritual for centaur Dawn. Peeing was even worse.

Willow found Buffy, Satsu and Leah standing on the ramp just inside the shelter entrance, shading their eyes, enjoying the sight of an unusual sunny day. Willow smiled big at Leah, who had recovered quickly from the array of injuries she'd suffered recently, in the collapse of the castle HQ and the subsequent fight against the green glowing snake-men.

"Hey, fellow redhead! You're looking pretty damned good."

The Scottish beauty shook her magnificent red tresses in response, smiling back at Willow. "You canna keep a Slayer down," she said. "Specially me. I got rocks for bones."

Willow laughed. Such a cute accent. _If only Leah were a few years older, and gay, she would…_. Well, she would make a fine catch for some nice hypothetical lesbian who didn't have a girlfriend who was sitting in a nearby room trying to watch YouTube videos over the improvised, unreliable WiFi they'd set up. Just getting WiFi to work out here at all had been nothing short of magic. No, really.

"Good news, Will," said Buffy cheerily. "I've got my eye on a nice flying castle in Tibet. Since you're pretty familiar with that area, maybe you could… _Awwwww, God!"_

Buffy, Satsu, and Leah all doubled over simultaneously as if they'd been hit in their stomachs. Leah actually sank to her knees. Rolling up the corridors from deeper in the complex came a low, loud groaning sound as dozens of girls cried out in unison.

"Jings!" groaned Leah after quite a few seconds. "What the hell was _tha_?"

Willow gasped in alarm. "What is it? Are you guys okay?"

Buffy stood there, bent over with her hands resting on her knees, catching her breath.

"Well," she said after a moment, between huffs. "I can't speak for anyone else, but I'm pretty sure I just came. In fact, let me amend that: I'm very sure. Never knew talking about Tibetan flying castles could have _that_ particular effect on me. Did you two feel the same thing?"

"Yeah," puffed Leah, wide-eyed. "And it were a _big_ one."

"And that makes three of us," added Satsu quietly.

Dawn came trotting in at that moment, frowning curiously at the sight of the others.

"Dawnie?" asked Willow. "You didn't happen to have had an orgasm just now, did you?"

Dawn snorted. "Are you kidding? It's not like I can even reach back there and it's… not like I try and I'm… talking again with too many words. Dammit." She subsided into embarrassed silence.

Little groups of frightened, bewildered girls were starting to arrive now, streaming in from all over the bunker. A few of them were in tears.

"Looks like this little event was Slayers Only," observed Willow. "I need to go find Kennedy."

* * * * *

Warren looked unimpressed as Amy jumped nakedly all over her bedroom, whooping with delight. Well, unimpressed by her sense of triumph. Definitely impressed by what he'd seen her doing when he'd come into the room to investigate her hysterical screaming. And by the very nice way her breasts bounced when she danced around like that.

"What the hell are you _even_ doing?" he demanded, eyeing the rather _large_ seeming item that Amy was brandishing, and thinking about where he had just seen it pulled from.

"Guess what, sweetie?" Amy could hardly contain her excitement. "I just made 1,800 girls around the world cream their pants at the same time."

Warren stood there with his skinless arms folded and his eyes seeming to bug out of his head. Well, they always did that.

"Let me guess. You're running a lesbian webcam site?"

"No, dummy. _This_!" She held the sculpture out to him. He recoiled a bit and most pointedly did not reach out to take it.

"Kleenex, dear?" he suggested. "Maybe a whole box?"

"_You_ are not wise in the ways of witchery," she pouted. "Ever heard of the _Ligos Thanatos_?"

"I'm not into heavy metal."

"This is the _Ligos Thanatos_!" Amy waved the statue at him. "The Little Death!"

"The death part sounds promising," Warren allowed. "Not sure about the _little_, though."

"All you need to believe," said Amy evenly. "Is that this thing is going to be the death of the Slayers. All of them."

"Uh, I can believe it. But how are you going to convince each of them to stuff that up their…"

Warren recoiled as Amy made to throw the sculpture at his head. At the last moment she seemed to realize what she was doing, and stopped herself. She hugged the _Ligos Thanatos_ to herself like a baby, and grinned sweetly at her inside-out boyfriend.

"Batshit crazy," he mumbled. "It's a good thing I'm an evil genius, or you'd scare the _crap_ out of me, you know it?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Another one of your trips?" Kennedy asked Willow unhappily.

Willow nodded. "My contact has actually been asking for me to… uh, come. I think. It has to be important. Maybe something related to that little… incident a few minutes ago."

Kennedy bit her lip uncomfortably. "That was weird. I didn't like it. I mean, it felt good, but I like a little build-up, you know? And I like you to be the one doing the building up."

Willow smiled and rewarded her girlfriend with a kiss for saying such a sweet thing.

"But yeah," Willow sighed. "I have to go in again. Like the last time. You said it really turned you on, right? You made me climax for four and a half minutes. Want to go for a new record?"

"I dunno. I'm not sure you were _climaxing_ so much as just laying there and kind of _vibrating_."

"I can only stay in the other plane as long as I'm actually making with the climax," Willow assured her.

"Did you even _feel_ any of it?"

"The first few seconds. Really _nice_ seconds, I might add. After that I was kinda busy."

Kennedy sighed. "Okay, so…"

"Same as last time," Willow told her. "You have your wicked way with me, and as soon as I go over the edge you break off what you're doing and start massaging my sacral chakra."

"Sacral chakra," Kennedy repeated.

"Just below my belly button. It was the first spot you went for the first time we made love. I get a warm butterfly feeling there every time I think about you."

Willow had to stop and take a deep breath. "_Any_how… just use your fingertips and palms, and be gentle. Don't go too hard or too fast. Try to keep a nice steady pace. Don't stop until I wake up, and don't touch me anywhere else or you might shock me out of it too soon. Just make nice lazy circles on my tummy with your fingertips. You're _good_ at making lazy circles." She smiled at Ken, trying to get a smile back.

"And then you'll wake up and act all sad and guilty and put your clothes on," sighed Kennedy.

"Not this time," said Willow firmly. "Ken-doll, I promise to molest you all night tonight. Really. Not a single wink of sleep. Just do this for me, okay?"

Kennedy finally smiled. "You know I can't say no to your sacral chakra."

Willow beamed. "She can't say no to you, either."

*****

Willow kicked and squirmed and made silly little noises as Kennedy's tongue wiggled and wriggled and darted, inside and out. _Oh,Goddess, that tongue stud of hers..._ She tried to beg Ken to slow down a little – she didn't really have to get to the other plane all _that_ quickly – but found she couldn't remember how to speak…

A tremendous orgasm left Willow writhing in a few precious seconds of ecstasy before it faded away and she found herself in a green and misty world. She whined a little in disappointment as the pleasure quickly drained away.

Just as Willow thought, Saga Vasuki was waiting for her. And this wasn't sexy, seductive Saga Vasuki. This was a clearly upset billion-year-old snaky sex goddess.

"I need your help, mortal," she said. "Willow. And I do not admit such things easily."

Willow nodded at that, taking in the sight of her divine patron as her mind came back into focus. Twenty feet long, the lower fifteen or so feet of it consisting of beautiful, immensely strong python coils. From the waist up, she was like some teenage boy's jackoff fantasy… green, sinuous, incredibly sleek, hugely endowed, and with a forked tongue with which she could… Willow coughed and tried to change the subject in her head. The demon goddess looked down at her with pupilless white eyes, billowing silvery hair moving about of its own accord.

Saga Vasuki was sex personified. She could also, incidentally, crush any mortal in her clutches with a single shrug of her coils. And here in her own domain, there was nowhere to run. She couldn't fully enter the plane of Earth, however, which made things a bit more challenging for an inquisitive witch like Willow. Saga Vasuki had a lot to teach and was quite willing to do so. She had a price all right, but it was a much… _nicer_ price than most of the demon gods demanded for their assistance.

Still… getting on this goddess' bad side? Not a good plan.

"How can I help you?" Willow asked.

"You ask no price first?"

"No."

Saga Vasuki considered Willow in silence. Willow sat still, naked as the day she was born, under that steady gaze.

"You put me in your debt, then," said the goddess. "Shall I pay in knowledge, or…"

"You may choose the method of your payment," said Willow.

The goddess looked taken aback by that.

After a few moments, she spoke again.

"There is an object in your world. I made it, at a time when your ancestors still walked on four legs and rooted for grubs with their tusks. Its making was a mistake. I regret it. When I left your plane it was left behind. I regret that also. And now… it is being used for purposes it should not be."

"Like violating women over a distance?"

Saga Vasuki looked at Willow curiously. "You know of it?"

Willow nodded. "It's being used on my friends."

"Then you must find it," the goddess said with sharp firmness. "The thing is a manipulator of passion… of what there was in love's place, before love came into existence. The one who holds it can, with the proper key, capture the passion of others. She can control it… give or deprive it at her whim. Soon her victims can feel no passion at all unless the mistress of the Little Death allows it. And with but a simple act, she can destroy it in them forever. All desire, all will, all love. They become walking dead."

"The Little Death has lain dormant and useless for millennia. I did not know the mystical key for its unlocking still existed in your plane."

Willow felt anger growing within her. "Tell me, goddess," she said. "If two Slayers were to love each other, with True Love… would that open the lock?"

Saga Vasuki looked troubled. "Ah, yes. All the pretty little Slayers. I often wonder if I was unwise in assisting you with that spell."

"They've done a lot of good on our plane," Willow assured her. "We need them."

The goddess smiled to herself. "Well, the Wolf and the Ram and the Hart never stopped whining about them. So there is _that_, at least."

"But the Slayers are powerful points of magic. There were not meant to be so many at once. The resonating of this power among them will have consequences in and of itself… but True Love is an entwining. A tying together. A fixed beacon. The singularity that resulted from such a union between two such as these would be enough to waken the device. And it would immediately find them, and focus on them."

Saga Vasuki was decisive. "If these Slayers of yours are going to run about falling in love with one another willy-nilly, then there is no doubt the Little Death must be removed from your reality, lest your friends all suffer. Find a way to take it from whomever possesses it. Destroy it yourselves, or return it to me. It matters not which."

Willow thought hard. "Goddess, I know who has this item of yours. But tell me… you can't enter our plane. You can see into it, though, right? And affect it with your magic?"

"If I can channel it through a powerful mortal like you, yes."

"Then there's something I need you to do…"

*****

Willow awoke to find that Kennedy had kept her body humming at the peak of pleasure for a full twelve minutes. ("Sweetie, you moved on from _four-play_ to _twelve-play_," she told Kennedy, and the two laughed at their private little joke). Willow shivered with the delicious after-effects. Her whole body sang with contentment and languid pleasure. But important work needed to be done, and now. She hurried to pull on her pants and blouse.

"See?" whined Kennedy. "Again with the putting on of the clothes."

Willow gave her a quick kiss. "Hey, remember my promise? Tonight, _all_ night. You earned it."

She hurried out, leaving Kennedy sighing on the bed.

*****

Buffy's reaction was, Willow was sorry to say, predictable.

"Well, you can't say I didn't warn everyone," she said. "Satsu, welcome to the terrifying world of Buffy Love. We hook up, and immediately some Elder Evil awakens and plots to drain all the goodness out of the world through our private parts. Hate to say I told you so…"

Satsu fixed Buffy with an even stare. "Yep, you did," she said. "And I said I understood. And that we're Slayers, and when stuff like this happens we woman up and deal with it. So we've got a problem. Having problems is our job. How are we going to solve it?"

Willow stifled the urge to stand up and cheer. Oh, Satsu was going to be _perfect_ for Buffy.

*****

Willow had to agree with Buffy on one thing… Satsu looked damn sexy when she was suited up in full Slayage mode, with the katana and other shorter sword that Willow could never remember what it was called. And the form-fitting leather pants didn't hurt, either. Willow was a big fan of those skintight Slayer Suits.

"Satsu," Buffy was saying, "I know you're gonna want to slap me for saying this, and normally I wouldn't. I get the no-favoritism thing. But are you sure you're the one who should be doing this?"

"Amy's got powerful craft," Satsu replied. "She's a demon summoner. Leah's still too banged up for a fight like this. Rowena's home in Dresden getting some _very_ well earned down time. You have to stay here to fool Amy. And none of the other girls are up to soloing this kind of job yet. Gotta be me."

Buffy sighed. "I hate it when you get all logicky on me."

"Besides," said Satsu, making a final check of her gear. "_Nobody_ messes with my Buffy-chan and gets away with it."

Buffy looked after the departing Satsu with a dreamy look on her face. "I think I'm gonna go have a wet dream now, Will," she said.

"That's the spirit," said Willow. "Come on. Kennedy's waiting for you."


	4. Chapter 4

Neither Buffy or Kennedy were too sure about this plan.

"Willow," Kennedy said, clearly holding her temper in check with effort, "I'm a one-chakra girl. And that chakra belongs to you."

"Kenny, I know how you feel, but this is just gonna be going through the motions, okay? No nummy tongue stuff or fingers anywhere below the belt. Buffy doesn't even have to pull her pants down. She just lifts up her shirt and you do your nice thing on her belly. Believe me, for all mystical purposes, manipulation of the sacral chakra registers as _sex_. It's two Slayers doin' the deed together. Amy won't know the difference."

"You know, I'm sitting right here, Will," called Buffy from the bed. "Believe me, Ken, this ooks me out as much as it does you. But don't worry. My button fly doesn't unbutton for just any sexy Slayer. You and my chakra are going to have a meaningless one night stand, possibly followed by cigarettes and the last few minutes of the Letterman show. And that's it."

"Well, good to have that cleared up," breezed Willow. "Now if you'll excuse me, I've got to go act as a conduit for inter-planar magic so Satsu doesn't, you know, die. I'll be unconscious for a while afterwards, but I haven't forgotten my promise, Kenny, and I _will_ be awake in time to keep it. Okay? Bye!" And she was gone.

Buffy looked at Kennedy curiously. "What promise?"

"None of your business," grumbled Kennedy. "Pull up your shirt."

Buffy did so. "You know, Kennedy, there's really no reason we have to be so short with each other. We both have strong personalities, I know, but… _eeek!_ Oh, God, that _tickles!"_

Kennedy glowered.

* * * * *

Amy was really enjoying this one. As she rode the Little Death she could feel something extra spicy going on between Buffy and Satsu. It felt _different_ this time. There was a delicious note of conflict creeping in with the usual diet of pleasure. Were they having some kind of make-up sex?

She giggled and squirmed and pounded her fists desperately against her bare thighs as she came again and again and again. This was the best thing _ever_.

Time to broadcast another mass-climax to all those sorry bitches out there in Slayerette Land. _After a few more of those, they'll be reduced to waiting for the next one like a junkie waiting for her dealer. No more pleasure… no more anger… no more love… except when I choose to give it to them. And then, just like that, I'll take it all away forever…_

"You know what pisses me off, Amy? People who steal my own love from me and then use it as a weapon to rape my friends with. Yeah, I gotta say that's pretty high up there on the piss-off list."

Amy looked up, astonished. "_You're not here!"_ she yelled, pointing at Satsu accusingly. "This castle is secured with a geomantic lock that extends to the fucking core of the earth. Even Willow's craft couldn't punch through it. No mortal magic could."

A heavily armed Satsu stood in the doorway of Amy's room, twenty feet away. "Pffft," she scoffed. "Mortal magic. Is that the best you can do?"

"But you're with Buffy… _I can feel you with her right now!"_

"Doesn't it suck when reality lets you down?"

Panic welled up in Amy. She couldn't stop what she was doing without nasty, perhaps fatal consequences. And she was certainly in no position to cast killing spells. Sexual climaxes, no matter how perverse their source, were songs of life – Light Magic. Amy couldn't even focus on the words of any Dark spells just now.

Time for the last resort, then. She reached up and quickly pulled off both her pearl earrings, and threw them down hard on the stone floor in front of Satsu, who had started stalking slowly toward her.

There was loud _crack_ and most of the air was sucked out of the room. Satsu found herself confronting two very muscular, very angry twelve-foot-tall demons.

She quickly assessed the situation… standard red-skinned, horned, medieval woodcut types, which usually meant they were more for show than utility. Predictable attack modes consisting mainly of clusmy downward slams that were simple to avoid, as Satsu was now doing. Whoever owned this castle was going to be pissed off at the damage being done to his expensive slate floor.

Satsu ricocheted off a wall and threw herself directly into the chest of one demon. It staggered backwards. _Yep. Lousy balance._

She feinted around them, noticing how they kept interfering with each other, bumping against one another and blocking each other's openings. _No sense of teamwork. Can't get out of each other's way._

_And they have tails. Perfect._

So it was simple, then.

Satsu darted right between the legs of the bigger demon, easily ducking its clumsy punch. She grabbed hold of the end of its tail and used it to swing right up between the beast's shoulderblades. She wrapped her legs around its shoulders, drew both her blades crosswise around its neck, and opened up both of its jugular veins.

As the dying creature flailed about, Satsu pulled her swords back and slammed them straight down into the demon's back, behind its shoulderblades. Using them as handles, she kicked her legs straight out and jerked the creature's body sideways, hard. Its flailing arms slammed right into the other demon, knocking it off balance.

Pulling out her swords, Satsu slid right down the dying demon's back and yanked its ankles out from under it. It pitched forward onto its partner, which was still trying to regain its balance.

Pinned momentarily under the body of its bigger companion, the other demon didn't even have time to register what was happening as Satsu leaped twenty feet right onto its chest, and plunged a sword into each of its eyes.

Time elapsed… maybe twenty seconds? _Not too bad. Could do better_, Satsu told herself, wiping demon guts off her blades.

She took a leisurely stroll over to where Amy still squatted, naked and pathetic, astride that stupid thing. The witch looked up at her in terror.

"All finished?" Satsu asked her. Planting a boot in the middle of Amy's chest, Satsu pushed her backwards off the now-dormant statuette.

Picking the disgusting wet thing up off the floor, Satsu stepped over to where Amy lay splayed on her back, looking up and trembling in fear. She held the carving up in both hands for Amy to see, then brought it down hard against her knee, splintering it in half.

Satsu tossed the broken pieces down at Amy, then put her swords across the witch's throat as she lay there. But Amy seemed much more horrified at the broken pieces of the carving, staring at them and mouthing "no…. no…. no…" without making any sound.

"I'm a Slayer, not a killer," Satsu told her, "and slaughtering girls when they can't defend themselves is kind of your department. You get to live for now, Amy. Lucky day. But if you want living to be a _good_ thing for you instead of a very _bad_ thing, you'd better remember this little bit of love advice… _get your own. And stay away from mine_."

Then Satsu turned around and walked back out into the corridor, where the pan-dimensional portal opened by Willow's patron still waited for her. It closed as she stepped through, and somewhere Willow was finally allowed the blessed relief of unconsciousness.

Amy lay there on the floor, too numb now to even fear what was about to happen, when the wayward magic, no longer regulated by the _Ligos Thanatos_, rebounded back into her.

As a horny teenager, repressed by her obsessive sociopath mother, Amy had often wondered, during her feverish midnight sessions making love to herself underneath the covers, what it might feel like to have 1,800 orgasms all at once – just to pull a number out of the air at random. Would it feel 1,800 times better than one climax?

And now, she found out.

It didn't.

* * * * *

Rowena arrived back two days later, looking very much better than she had when she'd left. Leah wasted no time cornering her. "Here, Ro," she said, "Where were you when we all blew our gaskets? Out dancing in a club? Riding on the train?"

Ro blushed. "I was in the shower," she said sheepishly. "Good thing, too."

Leah snorted and punched Rowena in the shoulder, disappointed in the lack of juicy public embarrassment.

Willow kept her promise to Kennedy and wore the poor girl out (not easy to do), despite having to listen to constant bitching about Buffy and her sacral chakra. ("_She giggled the whole time! _What kind of a leader giggles that much?")

In another room not far away, Buffy finally began kissing and licking her slow way up Satsu's sleek belly, giving her lover the chance to catch her breath and uncurl her toes for the first time in a long, lovely while.

_I'm getting away with something here, aren't I?_ Satsu thought to herself. _I didn't know it would be this good. Didn't think it'd be allowed._

A kiss, and a swirl of sweet-smelling blonde hair, finally announced Buffy's arrival. "Was that okay?" she asked softly.

Satsu couldn't help laughing at the silliness of the question. Buffy looked concerned at that reaction. "Hey, I'm still new at this, you know," she protested. "Strictly on-the-job learning going on here."

"Buffy… do you really have no idea how much of a turn-on your inexperience is? All it does is remind me that I'm the only woman you've ever been with like this. It makes me feel so special."

She leaned up and kissed Buffy on the tip of her nose. "And your on-the-job learning? Definitely gold-star material."

Buffy sighed with contentment and snuggled up alongside Satsu, nuzzling her neck so she could feel her pulse beating under her soft skin.

Satsu smiled through the sleepy haze of her afterglow. "What did I ever do to deserve you, Buffy-chan?"

"It was never about _deserving_," Buffy replied quietly. "I'm not something anybody _deserves_… wait, that didn't come out right…"

"No, it didn't," Satsu agreed with a laugh.

"But I've gotta tell you, girl… fighting demons and witches to defend our love: that was some serious melty-heart stuff, right there."

Lying there blissfully in her lover's arms, Satsu silently began counting in her head. _I give her ten seconds, tops,_ she thought. _One… two… three… four…_

"So… the tactics you used against those demons. Did you… _mmmfff!"_

Satsu's tongue made it inconvenient for Buffy to finish the question. She soon found she didn't care so much.

Somewhere in another dimension, a pair of silvery eyes gazed down on two Slayers, lying in each other's arms in a small room underground. _So beautiful, and so deadly. I shall need you soon, both of you. Soon._


End file.
